The invention relates to photography and photographic cameras and methods and more particularly relates to hybrid film-electronic cameras and methods in which stored electronic image metadata is revised at film unit removal.
Hybrid electronic-film cameras allow photographers to capture scene images (the light images of particular scenes) as latent images on photographic film and as electronic images that are digitized and stored in memory. Metadata corresponding to the images is also written to the memory and film. Some or all of the metadata can relate to photofinishing of the film. The electronic images are retained in the memory until being overwritten or being removed, such as by withdrawal of a removable memory unit. The electronic images are made available for use by downloading into a computer or other device. The photographer is generally allowed to view electronic images in the memory of the camera. It is currently impractical to supply so much memory in a hybrid camera that all electronic images that a photographer is likely to have an interest in reviewing indefinitely remain available for the photographer to review. Thus, some electronic images in the memory must be overwritten when later images are captured. It is desirable to delay the overwriting of earlier images so that the user will have as long as possible to review those images. Photofmishing metadata recorded in a film unit is used in the photofinishing of that film unit.
It would thus be desirable to provide improved methods and cameras in which photofinishing metadata in camera memory is erased independent of corresponding electronic images in memory.
The invention is defamed by the claims. The invention, in its broader aspects, provides cameras and methods, in which a plurality of image pairs are captured. Each image pair has an archival image in a film unit and a corresponding electronic image. The electronic images are stored in memory disposed in the camera independent of the film unit. Photofinishing metadata is generated for the image pairs. The metadata is written to both the film unit and the memory, in association with corresponding images. The film unit is removed from the camera. The metadata in the memory is irreversibly erased concurrent with the removal. The corresponding electronic images are retained following the erasing.
It is an advantageous effect of the invention that improved methods and cameras are provided in which photofinishing metadata in camera memory is erased independent of corresponding electronic images in memory.